We Better Finish Up
by Dr.SherWinchester
Summary: "it's fine Stiles, Sexy people don't need nicknames, that's why you don't have one either." Sterek


It was mid-winter, Derek was walking around the mall, getting a present for everyone would be harder than fighting the kanima, he thought for a second about what Boyd would want and to be honest he couldn't think of anything, he really couldn't think of presents for anyone, he decided to call Lydia.

"Derek?" Lydia questioned picking up the phone.

"I need your help?" Derek winced saying this.

"I know. Where are you and who do you need to shop for?" Lydia smiled so big Derek could feel it.

"I'm at the mall, i need to shop for...everyone."

"On my way!" Lydia hung up smiling, already in her car.

Derek was shocked when Lydia showed up about 5 minutes later. "It's a ten minute drive Lydia?"

"I know! So anyways I pick out the gifts, we will pay half each and the gifts can be from both of us, alright?" She questioned

"Alright just help me!"

They first went shopping for Erica, they bought her some make-up, a necklace and a scarf. Next was Boyd, they deiced to get him a few shirt's and pair of headphones. It was harder shopping for them then anyone else, Issac was easy, just a box-set of his favourite show, Scott was even easier, all he needed was some lacrosse gear.

"What about Stiles and Allison, are we shopping for them too?" Lydia asked.

"I guess so, but I'm assuming you already got Allison a gift."

"No actually, I've been busy."

"So...Stiles?"

"Just a sweater and some CD's, Stiles is super easy to shop for."

"Kay, and Allison?"

"A simple dress, maybe some heels too, I'll go look, you get Stiles' things and meet me hear in 5"

"Alright, and hey Lydia?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the help."

"It's fine...you're welcome."

when they met back they both had the gifts, and Lydia also had wrapping paper and labels.

"I'll wrap these and bring them around for the Christmas party."

"Alright, bye Lydia."

"Bye Derek."

Derek sighed and thanked god for Lydia, i mean he wasn't a people person but Lydia almost didn't like Derek as much as he didn't like her, they had a mutual understanding, they would help the other, and be nice to the other, but they didn't have to like the other. Derek quite liked it because he didn't have to pretend to like her, she didn't even care that he didn't like her.

To prepare for the Christmas party Derek needed more help, just simple help setting things up, He was way to proud to ask the pack and didn't want to disturb Lydia again, so he called Stiles.

"Derek?"

"Stiles."

"I'm coming over."

"mmhmm. See you." and with that Derek hung up. Stiles could understand Derek so well it was freaky.

Stiles showed up and saw Derek setting up decorations, he didn't say anything the just stared helping. Stiles looked over at Derek a half hour later. "Mr. Sourwolf needed help?" Derek grumbled in response muttering something along the lines of "Not a sour wolf" and "Shut up Stiles" Stiles smiled and ran at Derek embracing him in a hug. "SUPRISE! Mr. Sourwolf!" Derek got knocked to the side, cold arms embracing him, Derek pulled away.

"What the heck Stiles?" Derek looked at Stiles and couldn't help but smile, Stiles was so cute like this, not that Derek would ever admit he just thought that.

"I'm cold, when I'm cold I hug" Derek without a word gave Stiles his jacket. After this Derek went back to work.

"Wait...Derek?" Stiles said turning toward the Alpha.

"Yes?" Derek responded

"Thanks."

"You're the one helping me," He said remembering back to him and Lydia and how even though she didn't need it she accepted his thanks, not for her but for him, she was being nice. "You're welcome."

"When did Sourwolf get nice?" Stiles smiled so large Derek thought it was impossible...then he got an idea. He ran and picked up Stiles in his arms, spinning him around, after a while setting him down with a "I'm not sour!" Both boys were smiling, Derek noticed that the young teen's heart beat was extremely fast and he smelled of like flowers which was unusual since normally he smelled like grass and rain.

Derek dismissed the thoughts because Stiles would never like him. Ever. He was a jerk and Stiles was a cute, sexy, nice, funny, amazing teenage boy who thought he was a "Sourwolf doesn't really fit you anymore," Stiles smiled still in Derek's grip. "You need a new name, but i can't think of any wolf titles to go with sexy, too bad." Stiles heart beat picked up, he was nervous, probably because he just told Derek he was sexy, suddenly Derek was nervous too.

"it's fine Stiles, Sexy people don't need nicknames, that's why you don't have one either." Stiles flushed and Derek moved in close, almost brushing their lips together, he breathed in deeply, grabbing Stiles hand, he let go quickly and turned to the side realizing what he had done. "We better get back to wor-" Stiles kissed Derek's cheek then Derek turned to look at him "Yeah...we better finish up." Stiles smiled walking over to the box of decorations.


End file.
